


Mine

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Birthday Stories [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles is annoying as always, Thiam, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: “Hey Theo, you will let me in?” "This is not my house..." "And that is not your shirt either."





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> For Cal - again, I am very sorry about Garrett and I hope you will like this at least a little. ♥

The door bell rings and Theo jerks into consciousness. Liam doesn’t. That boy could sleep through a tornado warning.

They are still in the position they fell asleep in, Liam hanging onto his boyfriend like a bag pack, his arms around Theo’s waist, the legs tangled together.

It is warm under the blanket but not uncomfortable, it’s such a cosy and _protected_ feeling that Theo never wants to live without again.

The door bell rings again, and for a brief moment the Chimera considers to simply ignore it.

 

Then Liam sighs in his sleep and turns to his back, face still completely peaceful with a slight pout on his lips. Now freed Theo finally gives in to the universe trying to tell him to be a good house guest and open the door. As soon as he has wiggled himself out of their blanket and his feet touch the ground the door bell rings for a third time, letting the evil side in him think about punching whoever makes that much noise this early in the morning straight in the face for it.

A quick glance at the clock on Liam’s wall told him that this would be a bad idea because it was already 10:30am and the school free summer along with the video game night’s and long beach evenings had just messed with his sleep patterns.

 

Theo picks up his shirt from the ground, most of the time both boys sleep just in boxer shorts (Or less) considering it was way too hot for more clothing anyway, and tappers out of the room and down the stairs.

As soon as his fingers touch the doorknob he can already smell the visitor.

 

“Hello Derek. Stiles.”

The other werewolf smiles at him, Stiles only grunts in response, so the beta just sighs before he says: “Hey Theo, will you let us in?”

The Chimera grins and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I don’t know... this is not my house...”

 

“Well, and that is not your shirt either. Now let us in please, we need to talk to Liam.” With these words Derek pushes past him. Stiles starts following, then he hesitates “What do you mean – not his shirt? Derek?!”

 

“That means it’s my shirt”, Liam chimes in. The beta just steps down from the upper floor, hair still tousled and very much shirtless. He goes straight for Theo, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in the other boys chest.

“I love it when you smell like _us_ ”, he mumbles.

 

Theo pulls him closer and presses a quick kiss onto the tangled mess on his boyfriends head.

“Good morning, little wolf.”

 

Neither of them cares for the gasp Stiles let’s out along with a very much _not pleased_ ‘Derek! When did this happen?!’ before the other wolf drags him of to the kitchen.

 


End file.
